


So Much For That

by snarechan



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeth grinding she nodded sternly, watching his back turn before she stubbornly crossed out the rest of the hours in her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For That

**Author's Note:**

> For vasillis_childe's 'weekend' challenge. Quite the intriguing idea, really. I snagged the Ashelin, wee!

~~5:00 AM: Get up to prepare for metal head clearing assault.  
7:00 AM: Head Bizarre scouting mission.  
2:00 PM: Check in with KG frontal lines.  
3:30 PM: Brief men on~~ new weapon upgrades.

With a muttered grunt of approval Ashelin crossed off the last item on her schedule, the small device in her hands clicking in confirmation. This Saturday she was actually ahead of plans by five minutes; quite the accomplishment really, and she was very willing to take this opportunity for a little free time.

Perhaps she’d take a relaxing bath, something she had deprived herself for some time now. Or maybe she’d check in with Torn, just to triple check that she was up to par with the missions going on down there. It was just rolling around to being 3:30 and she had all the time in the world to enjoy her very rare break in her usually busy life, so it most likely wouldn’t hurt to get a small nap in…

“Ah Ashelin, just the woman I wanted to see!”

Collecting all her commanding posture the redhead calmly turned around to face the highly familiar face of her higher up, Erol. He was appearing more smug than usual, which is never a good thing in anyone’s book.

“Not busy, are you? Good, good...because there’s a certain mission I’d like you to handle. It won’t be long, just a three day long scouting procedure.”

Teeth grinding she nodded sternly, watching his back turn before she stubbornly crossed out the rest of the hours in her day.

-Fin- 


End file.
